


Your End of the Bargain

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom!Marx - Freeform, Bottom!Xander, Corrin Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: A bargain is struck and if he can last the entire day under the terms given, there's a reward of his choosing waiting at the end or, at least, waiting for when he finally thinks of something to ask for





	

If anything, this was proving to be an excellent test of his endurance and fortitude. Not that that realization nor the fact that, somehow, miraculously, he had managed to keep himself calm, collected and visually unaffected throughout the entirety of the day was providing him with even a crumb of comfort. 

Walking slowly, carefully to Corrin’s quarters, Xander kept his head up, his back straight and fought against the discomfort, the exhaustion making his limbs feel heavy, and the electric zips of pleasure racing up his spine, causing his mind to feel hazy. Hidden safety behind the long strip of cloth that covered his waist region was his half-hard erection, obnoxiously pulsing with an agitating heat that was near impossible to ignore. He was just glad he wasn’t fully erect, and somehow managed to keep himself at only semi-hardness. How he had managed to make it through the entire day, he had no idea. Granted, he was quite adept at presenting a deadpan presence when it was needed and had learned how to do so during years of having to carefully guard every twitch, every shift of his expression, his body but this was different. 

He supposed he should just be grateful that he had gotten through the entire day without letting on as to what kind of state he was in. Without a doubt, it would have been mortifying if anyone had the slightest inkling of just what he had been doing, or rather, experiencing throughout the entirety of his daily routine. And perhaps even more grateful that the day was over, he was heading back to Corrin’s quarters where this game, this test could finally be won. 

Pausing in front of Corrin’s door, Xander took in a deep breath, straightened his shoulders before lifting one hand to knock. 

“It’s open!” Corrin’s voice called from behind the door. 

Pushing it open, Xander quickly slipped inside before shutting it firmly behind him. Sitting on the edge of his bed as though he had been waiting for Xander to show up, Corrin swung his legs idly back and forth, a small smile on his handsome face as he quietly watched as Xander walked further into the room. In those bright red eyes, there was a vibrant glimmer of heated excitement. His heart thumped hard as that gaze settled on him, piercing into and leaving him feeling exposed. It was somehow unnerving and highly appealing. Heat rose to his cheeks in what was, unmistakably, a noticeable blush as he stopped a few feet from Corrin, crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his little prince to speak. 

Focusing intently on Xander, Corrin leaned forward slightly, rested his arms on his knees and asked, “Did you take them out?”

“No.” 

“You kept them in all day?”

“I did.”

A splash of vivid red spread rapidly along Corrin’s cheekbones as the heat in his eyes intensified. His face was overwhelmed with a dazed expression. With a sense of triumphant, Xander took in the noticeable excited quickening of his breath, the pronounced hitch of his shoulders. Watching him lose the composure he had obviously been trying to hold onto was immensely satisfying, especially given what he had put him through. Well, perhaps that was a bit unfair given that he had agreed to Corrin’s terms but still, watching that blush spread further and further across Corrin’s face until the tips of his pointed ears were an adorable shade of red, watching an obvious twitch settle into his body served to get his pulse racing and his semi engorging to a full-blown erection. It was coming somewhat close to feeling as though it might have been worth it. He hadn’t quite gotten completely there yet but given that his reward was upcoming, he felt certain that it'd be balanced out in the end. 

Shifting slightly, Corrin slowly licked his lips, brushed a lock of hair out of his face before holding out his arms to Xander, “Let me see.”

Sighing softly but knowing that this wouldn’t be over until Corrin had confirmation, Xander let his arms drop loosely to his sides, walked over to his little prince and stopped before him. Keeping his expression even, despite how fast his heart was beating, Xander stared down at his little prince, waiting patiently to see where he was going to take this.

Swallowing hard, Corrin placed his hands on Xander’s hips and asked breathlessly, “Are you hard?”

Not bothering to answer, Xander just watched as Corrin slowly pushed away the strip of fabric before smiling widely at the obvious large bulge pushing against the front of his pants. Without a moment’s hesitation, his little prince leaned forward and pressed a wet, hot opened mouth kiss against his clothed erection. Jolting slightly at the sudden comment, Xander inhaled sharply, his pulse speeding up as an electric shock of heat exploded in the base of his stomach. His penis twitched violently inside his pants, desperate to be touched. Obviously having felt the twitch, Corrin giggled softly before leaning back, his breath coming even quicker now. With quaking fingers, his little prince clumsily undid his pants. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and underwear, Corrin quickly shoved them both down, exposing his pulsing erection to the cool air. Ignoring the swollen penis directly in front of his face, his little prince slipped one arm between Xander’s legs, reaching back to his backside where hung a beaded string with a small looped piece of metal at the end. Taking the circular piece in his fingers, Corrin gave it a slight tug, causing Xander to jump and let out an embarrassingly loud gasp. A shudder raked its way through his body. His pulsing penis twitched once again, a drip of precum swelling at the top before trickling down to the floor. 

“You really did kept them in.” Corrin panted, his hot breath brushing against the head of his penis, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his veins. 

“I said I would.” Xander replied, not doing a very good job at hiding the want, the heat in his voice. 

“I know,” Corrin looked up at him, “but I didn’t think you’d go through with it.“

“Rescinding your end of the bargain, my little prince?” Xander asked, quirking one eyebrow. 

His little prince shook his head, “No, that wasn’t my intention. I was just expressing surprise that you kept them in all day.” Chuckling softly, he continued, “I half-expected you to call it quits by midday.”

“I’ll be honest, I came close several times. It isn’t exactly the most comfortable in the world, you know.” He scolded his little prince playfully. 

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit.” A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Corrin’s mouth, “It was exciting, wasn’t it?”

Raising his eyebrows, Xander tilted his head slightly and said flatly, “For you, perhaps. I’m certain you got far more enjoyment out of the thought of me going about my duties like this than I did actually experiencing it.”

A glint of doubt appeared in Corrin’s eyes as his smile faded. For a moment, his little prince’s face was overwhelmed with worry before his expression became serious. Reaching out, he took one of Xander’s hand in his own, squeezed tightly, looked steadily into his eyes, and said, “If you don’t want to do something or if something makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me. I don’t ever want to do something that upsets or demeans you. So, promise right now. Promise you’ll be honest with me about these things.”

Startled by the sudden change in mood, Xander stared silently down at his little prince for a moment before chuckling softly. Leaning down, he pressed a warm, brief kiss against Corrin’s lips. Pulling back just enough that their lips were just barely brushing together, he whispered, “Tell me, does it honestly look like I was completely against this?”

His little prince paused for a moment before the serious expression melted away, replaced once again by that one of dazed heat, “It doesn’t but I just needed to make sure.”

“Corrin, rest assured, if something truly did make me uncomfortable, I would tell you so don’t worry yourself with those thoughts. Now,” he kissed his little prince once again before whispering, “my patience is wearing thin so if you would.”

“With pleasure.” Corrin breathed. 

Straightening up, Xander spread his legs apart slightly. Still holding onto the circular loop, his little prince leaned forward and began to pepper light kisses along the bottom of his abdomen, continuing to ignore his still eagerly engorged cock. Giving the chain a light tug, he chuckled when Xander jolted and asked, “Ready?”

Xander nodded stiffly, “Yes.”

Still trailing kisses all over Xander’s stomach, Corrin began to slowly pull on the chain. Tensing up as the line of beads inside of him began to move, rubbing gently against the sensitive walls, he swallowed hard as the sensation, an odd but incredibly pleasurable one, overwhelmed him. His self-control quickly began to crumble, a tremble settling into his legs and his body bowing forward towards his little prince. Zips of electricity raced along his veins. A coil of pulsing heat twined every tighter in the base of his stomach. Somehow even though his cock hadn’t been touched once, it managed to grow even heavier, hardening to the point that it was almost maddening. Letting his mouth fall open, he panted out his little prince’s name, one hand resting on the top of Corrin’s head, fingers weaving through his soft, curly hair. 

Obviously sensing that Xander couldn’t wait any longer, Corrin made steady work of getting each bead out. With each bead that was pulled out, Xander was certain that he was going to cum but somehow, he managed to hold on. His mind was completely blank, unable to think or register anything beyond Corrin’s lips against his skin and the beads shifting inside of him, pushing his hole open slowly before being released from its confines. It wasn't akin to having someone inside him nor was it similar to fingers or penis shaped objects either, rather it was an entirely new sensation that he couldn't quite put into words. Regardless, with each tug, each steady pull, the beads moved inside of him as though they were alive and, without a doubt, it was a pleasant experience that he might just have to indulge in again at some point. In the back of his head, he hazily made a mental note that he'd have to do the same to his little prince at some point in the future. A vivid image of pushing each bead inside of Corrin, watching his panting, erotic face as his insides became fuller and fuller before pulling them out at an excruciatingly slow pace that would drive his little prince to the very edge, then stopping at the very last one and repeating the motion over and over again until Corrin was begging for release flashed before his eyes, causing his cock to twitch violently once more. Letting out a hard breath, he gazed blearily down at his little prince, petting his head distractedly as he continued to sweet ministrations. Sweat dotted his forehead, ran down the length of his spine. And finally, at long last, Corrin tugged the last bead out, leaving him feeling almost painfully empty. 

Panting hard, Xander quickly took a step away from Corrin, kicked his trousers and underwear aside, and yanked off the remainder of his clothing until he stood completely nude in front of his little prince, who looked up at him with a hungry, heated expression. Brushing sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, Xander took in a long, deep breath before letting it out slowly. Glancing down to Corrin’s crotch region, he was pleased to find not only a bulge but a large wet spot as well. Bringing his gaze back up to Corrin’s, he said in a voice dripping with lust, “Your turn.”

Swallowing hard, Corrin nodded and asked, “What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything.”

There were a few things in mind he wanted for his reward but the issue was, his self-control was moments away from snapping. He was on the very edge of cumming with the slightest touch, how he had managed to hold on for so long, he'd probably never know. No, the reward would wait. He felt it only for the best to wait, think on it and find the perfect scenario to be his much-deserved reward. Plus, he wanted to be completely calm and composed when he claimed his reward. Getting over excited would mean it'd be over too quick. He needed time to calm down, to think. Right now, all he could think about was how empty he was and how much he wanted Corrin’s cock buried deep inside of him, the head of his cock pushing eagerly up against that special spot only Corrin knew about. That alone wasn't reward enough for what he endured but for right now, it was what he needed the most.

Reaching forward, he cupped Corrin’s chin in his hand, “Allow me to have a rain check on that, my little prince. For now,” pushing Corrin back onto the bed, he quickly straddled him, reached behind him to squeeze his erection through his trousers, smiling at the moaning mew of pleasure that elicited from his little prince, “I want this, if that’s okay with you.”

Nodding furiously, Corrin said, “I have no problem with that. There’s lotion in my-“

Xander shook his head, “No need. I’m already prepared enough from that little game of ours. Also, I’m not going to last long and by the looks of things, I don’t think you will either.”

“I’m about to burst.” His little prince breathily replied. 

Sliding backwards, Xander gripped hold of the edges of Corrin’s trousers, pulled them down along with his underwear, letting his little prince’s erection pop out. Already thoroughly slippery with precum, Xander quickly took his cock into his hand, gave it a couple pumps to distribute the natural lube all along the length of Corrin’s penis, feeling his heart speed up once again at the soft mewing sounds his little prince was emitting before moving back into place so that he was hovering over his little prince’s erect cock. Bracing his hands on the mattress, he spread his legs in such a way that Corrin got a clear view of his cock entering him. Struggling against the urge to just slam down, taking in Corrin’s entire length in one swoop, Xander slowly lowered himself, reaching between them to perfectly position his cock. His body jolted involuntarily as the tip of his cock brushed up against his opening but he held steady, allowing Corrin’s erection to slowly enter him as he continued to lower himself down. He didn't want this to end too quickly, after all. True, he was about to go mad from the maddening pulse of heat in his groin but he still wanted to draw it out a little bit. 

However, he didn’t even get close to halfway before his self-control snapped. He had been waiting for so long, he didn’t have the patience to draw it out any more. To hell with drawing this out, he needed release. Letting himself drop all the way down, taking in every inch of Corrin inside of him in one quick movement, he let out an embarrassingly loud, gasping moan. Hair fell into his face as he leaned forward, his body trembling. On top of the feeling of Corrin buried to the hilt inside of him, the dazed, dreamy, heated expression on his little prince’s face, his heavy lidded eyes, his slightly parted, wet lips only served to further flame the fire of intense pleasure roaring inside the pit of his stomach. 

Grasping hold of the sides of Corrin’s face, Xander leaned down and viciously claimed his little prince’s mouth. Shoving his tongue inside so he could taste every inch of Corrin's mouth, he began to move his hips in long, hard pumps; raising up until just the tip of Corrin’s cock was inside of him before slamming back down. Each time he did, he was rewarded with a muffled, ragged gasp from his little prince, which alone was enough to drive him closer and closer to the edge, the twining coil of pleasure inside the pit of his stomach growing ever tighter. Caught between their bodies, his cock twitched violently with each thrust, leaking precum all over Corrin’s stomach. Pushing back into Xander’s kiss, his little prince’s hands ran up and down his back, occasionally traveling up to weave his fingers through Xander’s hair. 

Clearly not satisfied with taking a passive role, Corrin abruptly thrust up hard into Xander, catching him off guard and wrenching out another loud moan. Gripping hold tightly onto Xander’s hips, he picked up a hard, fast rhythm, quickly angling his thrusts so that he hit up against that spot inside of him, sending almost painful jolts of white hot pleasure slamming throughout his body. Every nerve inside of him sung, the edges of his vision turned white and his heart hammered wildly inside his chest. Breaking the kiss, he braced his hands on either side of Corrin’s head, his mouth hanging open. Pants, moans and whispers of his little prince’s name tumbled out without hesitation. As Corrin’s pace became more erratic, his breathing harsher and louder, indicating that he was close, Xander too could feel himself just moments away from spending himself all over Corrin’s chest. 

“Xander, can I come inside you? Can I?” Corrin moaned. 

“Yes,” he gasped in response, “that’s fine, my little prince. Do it. Come inside me.”

As though that were the last thing he needed, Corrin let out a loud, sobbing moan, his fingernails digging into Xander’s skin, and in the next moment, he felt Corrin’s cock swell before his insides were flooded with scalding hot, sticky, thick cum. That sensation proved to be too much for him. Choking out his little prince’s name, his body shuddered violently as his orgasm erupted from the base of his stomach and rocketed throughout all of him. Semen spurted from the swollen head of his cock, splattering a pretty pattern of white along Corrin’s stomach and chest. Continuing to slowly pump up and down on Corrin’s still hard cock, he milked every last moment out of his climax until there was nothing left but a pleasant, golden afterglow.

Lifting himself up so his little prince’s cock slipped out, Xander shivered a little as he felt the fluids inside of him start to trail down his thighs. Ignoring the sensation and not at all caring that he might get the sheets dirty, Xander laid down beside Corrin, pressing their shoulders together. Still trying to catch his breath, Corrin looked over at him with tired eyes, a soft smile on his flushed face. Returning the smile, Xander leaned over to press a gentler, softer kiss against his lips. Wrapping his little prince in his embrace, he pulled him close, squeezed him tightly and softly asked, “Should we take a bath?”

Snuggling into Xander’s chest, Corrin replied in a tired voice, “In a few minutes. I want to stay like this for a short while, if that’s alright.”

Burying his nose into his little prince’s curly nest of hair, Xander responded, “Of course, my precious little prince.”

“In the meantime, start thinking about what your reward will be.”

“That can wait for a while but I will think of something.”

Corrin nodded, “Good, I’ll be eagerly waiting to see what you come up with.”

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss against the top of his head, “I’ll do my very best not to disappoint, then. Now, come along. Time for a bath, little prince.”


End file.
